


it hangs in the air like that

by orphan_account



Series: reborn, wild-eyed, free [2]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, a little fluff now and then is just what the doctor ordered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fever has never before set Peter Pan on edge like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it hangs in the air like that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyriens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriens/gifts).



A fever takes hold of her after one particularly rough monsoon season. She is not built like the Lost Boys who are able to weather everything and the changing seasons shake something up in her. Wendy has never fared well in this inhospitable place.

Her thin body is wracked by coughs that keep the Pan up at night. He barks orders at Tinkerbell who he has forced to keep watch over her, using magic to make her comfortable while the fever runs it's course.

Her fever breaks sometime after the fourth day of incoherent mumblings and sightless eyes. Sweat beads at her hairline, but when he touches her forehead, it's quite cool, not burning and sticky. 

She wakes just before he turns watch over to Tinkerbell. Peter leans in, a demand on his lips that dies when she blinks up at him.

"Water," she mutters hoarsely.

Wordlessly, and most surprisingly to her, he gets up and fetches her a glass, pressing it into her shaking hand and lifting it to her lips when he finds she isn't strong enough to even hold the weight of a glass of water.

"I'm so tired, Peter."

He eases her back down. Her hair pools around her head. The downturn of her dark lashes makes her look like a doll. She is beautiful.

"Sleep, then." 

Her eyes flutter shut so she does not see the expression that flits across his features as he touches her cheek with the tips of his fingers before he turns to leave.

If she had, she might have called it relief.

**Author's Note:**

> I only write darling pan stuff for nina it seems.


End file.
